Annihilation
by Blizzardstrike
Summary: The Clans are on the brink of destruction. Tension is rising as they wage war against each other. StarClan has fallen, leaving them with no guidance. The Dark Forest is a growing threat, determined to destroy the clans. Behind every corner lies murderers, all out for the same thing. Total annihilation.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Disclaimer: No matter how much we want to, Dark and I don't own Warriors.**

"This is it...True annihilation."

Stormtail stood there, panting. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He would need to end this battle soon for the sake of StarClan, no, all of the clans. He saw the blood thirsty look in his attackers eyes, the eyes of a murderer. Hawkfire looked fearsome, streaks of bright crimson blood lacing his light brown tabby pelt. The starlit tabby growled, charging at Hawkfire. He was easily dodged and pinned to the ground. Stormtail wriggled about under the Dark Forest cats weight, struggling to get free. Hawkfire simply pressed harder, looking rather bored with this fight. Stormtail spat insults at his attacker, hoping to daze him for a moment so he could turn the fight around. It didn't seem to work, as Hawkfire just seemed to not notice this at all.

"Let me go!" Stormtail finally growled. "You don't know what you are doing!" _I can't let him kill me! I'm the only one left!_ He thought desperately.

"Oh, I think I do." Hawkfire retorted. Enraged, Stormtail swung an unsheathed paw at Hawkfire, disappointed to see when his claws effortlessly glided off the tabby's pelt.

"You were a warrior once, weren't you? Why don't you try fighting like one!" Hawkfire challenged in a mocking tone. Letting out a battle cry, Stormtail struggled free from the brown tabby's grip and threw himself at him, fastening his teeth around Hawkfire' s neck. The Dark Forest warrior flung him off with ease, and as quick as a snake, and scored his claws across the StarClan warrior's throat. Stormtail's gurgling cry was cut short as more blood filled his mouth. He collapsed to the ground, watching through his blackening vision as Hawkfire triumphantly turned away and started heading back to the Dark Forest. Stormtail closed his eyes, never to see this peaceful land again. _I have failed you all. _

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Wolfstar - long-haired dark gray she-cat with jet-black tabby stripes, paws, and amber eyes.

Deputy: Palefur - pale ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mintpool - small light brown tabby she-cat with dark forest-green eyes.  
Apprentice, Fawnpaw - white she-cat with a tabby striped tail.

Warriors:

Shadestorm - sleek black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

Bluestreak - large blue-gray tom with piercing blue eyes.

Hazeltuft - cream-colored she-cat with tufted ears, and gray eyes.  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw - white tom with gray-tipped paws.

Silentleaf - mute, silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Oakfoot - dark brown tabby tom with lighter paws.  
Apprentice, Amberpaw - black she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Scorchclaw - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

Russetshadow - russet-colored tom with a black chest, and green eyes.

Sandfeather - light brown she-cat.

Hawkwing - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Icepaw - dappled gray tom with white shoulders.

Foxstripe - dark ginger tom with a black stripe running down his back, to his tail-tip.  
Apprentice, Stonepaw - small gray she-cat with white patches, and very pale blue eyes.

Poppyhaze -tortoiseshell she-cat.

Clearfern - long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Honeytail - golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Mother of Finchkit - ginger-and-white she-cat, Nightkit - small black tom with white paws,tail tip and amber eyes, and Thistlekit - spiky-furred, gray-and-white tom.

Lostdawn - Black she-cat with splashes of white  
Mother of Echokit - pure black she cat, and Aspenkit - light gray she-cat with a darker gray chest and green eyes.

Elders:

Skyfang - blue-gray tom.

Tinyfrost - small black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Dewjaw - gray tabby tom with a crooked jaw.

Ravennose - black she-cat with a white-striped nose.


	2. Just a normal day

"Be careful!" Aspenkit ignored Lostdawn's call as she bounded happily outside. It was like a daily routine by now. Wake up, get groomed, eat, play. After a bit of wandering, Aspenkit finally caught sight of her sister's black fur ahead in the usual meeting spot. It was a quiet place next to the elders den, dappled by the green-leaf sun. Ahead the leaves rustled gently in the peaceful breeze.

"Hi Echokit! Do you want to play a game?" Aspenkit called happily, finally catching up to her sister. No other kits seemed to be around, and the camp was just like usual. The deputy ordering patrols, cats relaxing in the sunlight, the elders complaining about how terrible the apprentices are, and then the apprentices complaining back, just to be hushed by their mentors. Echokit jumped at the mention of her name, just to relax and playfully swat at Aspenkit with her paw.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" Echokit purred. "What do you want to play?"

"Let's come up with something new, something fun." Aspenkit suggested. It seemed like all they ever played was mossball, and it had gotten quite boring. Echokit was gazing off into the distance, obviously deep in thought. Her gaze then seemed to fix on Bluestreak, their father.

"I have an idea! Why don't we try and sneak up on Bluestreak and get his tail! If he notices us before we get his tail then we lose!" Echokit said excitedly. Aspenkit nodded her approval, and the two set off. Aspenkit was sure to stay in the shadows, thankful her pelt didn't stand out too much. Echokit, on the other hand, was bounding through the middle of camp after the unsuspecting Bluestreak, obviously taking no steps to hide. Aspenkit gave up on trying to stay hidden, leaping out of the shadows and charging after her sister. Echokit was nearing Bluestreak now, but Aspenkit wasn't going to let her win. Putting on more speed, Aspenkit failed to notice where she was going. She ran smack into Echokit, knocking both kits over. Bluestreak, meanwhile, had sat down and was in deep conversation with another warrior. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure his kits weren't hurt before resuming talking.

"Ouch! Why did you have to go and do that? I almost had his tail!" Echokit complained, getting up and shaking off the dust on her pelt.

"Sorry." Aspenkit muttered before doing the same. This was no surprise, as most of their playful games resulted in them getting hurt, especially when Honeytail's kits joined in.

"Come on, Lostdawn's probably looking for us." Echokit sighed, starting to pad back toward the nursery. As if on cue, Lostdawn's call rang out among the clearing, looking for her kits. Aspenkit sighed and followed. They hardly ever got to stay out for long.

* * *

The sound of voices outside of the nursery woke Aspenkit. Naturally curious, Aspenkit stood up, careful not to wake anybody. Soft snores of cats surrounded her as she made her way out of the nursery. Aspenkit gasped when she looked up. The moon, as bright as ever, seemed to shine in the night sky, drowning out the stars light, which seemed dull in comparison. The sky was clear, with not even a wisp of a cloud to be seen. Aspenkit heard the voices again, which seemed to be coming from the medicine den. She walked towards it, hiding herself on the side of the den so she wouldn't be seen. Soon she could pick up a conversation.

"Its odd Palefur, I haven't heard from StarClan in moons." Aspenkit could recognize it as the leader's, Wolfstar's, voice

"Neither have I. It must be a sign of sorts."Palefur replied.

"I wonder what we have done to deserve this?"

"It's not our fault Wolfstar. It is the other clans. It must be them."

Suddenly Aspenkit heard a shuffling sound come from the den. Missing the rest of what was said, she rushed back to the nursery in fear of being caught. The conversation left her more confused then before._ What has happened to StarClan?_

* * *

**Slightly longer then I normally write, I have a bad habit of short chapters. Anyways, if you didn't catch it before Dark took it down, we had to kill off her story as seeing that writing it like how we were is breaking the rules. Instead, we will take turns writing chapters from our characters point of view. Bonus to anybody who recognizes the names from There is Nothing Left from before I took it down. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! It surprised me to get so many on the first chapter. I love hearing some of your guy's feedback for this! Like always, until the next update! ~Blizzard**


	3. The Highledge

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I'll try to make this chapter the best I can to make up for it. And thank you for all of the reviews! Dark and I never dreamed that this would get so many so quickly!**

"Be careful, Nightkit!"

The raven-colored tom glanced over his shoulder at Finchkit's anxious call. "I'll be okay!" He reassured, but worry still lingered in the ginger-and-white she-kit' s forest green eyes. She hesitantly backed away, uneasiness showing in her movements. She and Thistlekit shared nervous looks as Nightkit continued to climb the Highledge. Pausing for a second, he allowed his amber gaze to drift over the ThunderClan clearing, making sure it was just his littermates watching his rebellious act. Thistlekit's dare echoed in his ears, and he grasped the glinting silver stone tighter with his thorn sharp claws. _'I bet you'll fall before you get to the top!' _ With the last bit of energy he had, Nightkit pushed himself up on the surface of the Highledge, and dramatically collapsed onto his side, panting from exhaustion.

"I did it..." He breathed, the tiredness from his climb suddenly vanished and was replaced with a surge of determination. "I did it!" He repeated, leaping to his paws, and shouted at the gawking tom. "You hear that Thistlekit? I did it!"

Finchkit giggled, her uneasiness seeming to have vanished, and batted at her frozen-in-shock brother's ear in a playful manner. "I guess you have to clean out Nightkit's bedding for a moon now, Thistlekit!"

Nightkit puffed out his chest proudly, and strutted forward. "I am Night_star_!" He announced, putting emphasis on 'star', signifying that he was leader for this one moment. "Leader of ThunderClan, and I-"

"What in StarClan's name are you doing up there!?" Even though he could not tell, Nightkit was pretty obvious that he's eyes went as wide as the moon when the screeching voice sounded below him. Finchkit and Thistlekit burst into fits if laughter as he was half falling, half scrambling, off the side of the Highledge. He let out a gasp as he hit the ground with a thud - it was a higher fall then he thought - and groaned silently. "You do realize that you can get in big trouble for just waltzing up on the High-Ledge like your Wolfstar, right?" A female voice pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone, and Nightkit glared up at the speaker as he scrambled to his paws.

"What's the big idea, Aspenkit?" He demanded. "Are you trying to kill me?" Nightkit sighed inwardly in relief. _At least it was only Aspenkit._

* * *

_"_Would you rather have it been a warrior?" Aspenkit sighed. Nightkit did the most mouse-brained things sometimes, but nothing compared to this. "Just imagine if Wolfstar finds out." Her gaze flicked nervously over the camp, making sure nobody was watching them. Finchkit and Thistlekit were now watching the two intently, looks of amusement lingering on their faces. Nightkit opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly as a large shadow loomed over him. A look of fear quickly swept over all of the kits faces. _Where did she come from? I just checked for other cats!_

"Would you mind telling me why you were on the Highledge Nightkit?" The stern voice came from behind Nightkit. Aspenkit instantly recognized it as the leader Wolfstar. _How did she find us so quickly?_

"W-well..." Nightkit struggled to reply, fear in his voice. Wolfstar gave him a harsh stare, obviously not impressed with the kits daring stunt.

"Why did you do it Nightkit?" Wolfstar asked again in an unamused tone. By this point in time all of the kits were looking nervous. Wolfstar was known for her harsh punishments, and it was obvious she shared a disliking for kits. _Starclan only knows what she will do with us._

"Thistlekit told me to!" Nightkit gasped, trying to divert the leader's harsh stare from him. Thistlekit glared at Nightkit. _This isn't going to end well..._ Aspenkit thought.

"It doesn't matter who did what, it's that you were foolish enough to do that!" Wolfstar growled. Nightkit shrank back from the leader, fear in his eyes. Thistlekit and Finchkit sat in silence, shock in their gaze. They obviously weren't expecting this.

"I won't choose your punishment, I will leave that up to your mother." With that, Wolfstar padded over to where Honeytail was.

"I would rather have Wolfstar's punishment over Honeytail's any day." Nightkit said quietly. We all nodded in agreement. Sure, Honeytail seems to be the nicest queen around, but get on her bad side and she turns into your worst nightmare. _Poor Nightkit and his siblings know from experience._ Then a fierce yowl broke into all of our thoughts.

"Nightkit! Thistlekit! Get over here!"

**I tried to make it as long as I could, but I felt this chapter had to come to an end. If you didn't notice already, the first half is Dark's while the second half is mine. Anyways, lets move on to the reviews. I'll cover all of them from chapter 1 and 2, just so they feel noticed as well.  
**

**Once Upon a Whisper: It was rather fun to write it like that at first, too bad it had to come to an end.**

**Amber342: Ah it's alright. Some mistakes slip by me and my eagerness to get the chapter up. Here soon as a filler I may put what you said into the prologue, so keep a lookout on it.  
**

**ligersrcool:** **If you think that was sad, then you are in for a real treat once we get into the plot ;D**

**XxSilverslashxX: Glad to hear you liked it! Sorry about the shortness of chapters, it's a really bad habit. I shall keep a look out for your story when I get the time!**

**Moi(Guest): Interesting twist, is it not?**

**Sky of Stars: Check the newest thread Sky. I hope you like your new name!**

**And because I feel like being an amazing person and including everybody, here's for the people I missed.**

**Amberstorm233, Howlsong13 and Lady Lexi of the Lil' Hands: I am happy to know you all liked the story! It may not be much, but I feel you people should be included as well :3**

**Till the next update! -Blizzard and Dark**


	4. The Awaiting Shadows

_It had been 5 sunrises since Lostdawn disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to her, just that we woke up one morning and she was gone, just like that. No traces, no nothing. Search patrols had been sent out, but all returned with crushed spirits as they failed to find her. Naturally, Echokit and I were devastated. At this young of age, who wouldn't?_

"Aspenkit!" Finchpaw's mew cut into Aspenkit's thoughts. She looked up to see the new apprentice bounding towards her. Finchpaw, Nightpaw and Thistlepaw earned their names not even a couple of sunrises ago. "It's so great being an apprentice!"

"I bet it is." Aspenkit laughed at how enthusiastic Finchpaw was. "How is it going so far? Bluestreak said I'm going to be an apprentice soon as well!" Aspenkit purred happily.

"I love it! It's so great to finally get out of the nursery again! I still don't see why I had to stay a whole moon in there as well, it was my mouse-brained brothers fault. Not mine." Finchpaw grumbled. "You are so lucky Lostdawn got you out of the punishment, it is torture having to be stuck with Nightpaw and Thistlepaw for so long."

Aspenkit nodded in agreement. She knew from experience how annoying the two brothers could get. She turned around and was suddenly aware that Silentleaf was staring at them. Aspenkit leaned over to Finchpaw. "She is really creepy. You can't ever tell what she is thinking, not like she would speak it aloud."

Finchpaw laughed. "It's not like she could even speak!" Aspenkit shot a glare at Finchpaw. She then turned to Silentleaf, hoping she didn't hear Finchpaw's rude comment. Unfortunately, that hope was crushed as she saw Silentleaf's tail twitching angrily. Silentleaf got up and walked away, anger burning in her eyes.

"Why did you have to go and do that, Finchpaw?" Aspenkit asked, sounding as if they were about to get into trouble.

"What's the problem? It's not like she will go and tell anybody. She can't!" With this, Finchpaw laughed even harder. _What's gotten into you Finchpaw? You were never like this. _At seeing Aspenkit's uneasiness, Finchpaw nudged her lightly. "Come on, I was just kidding. Lighten up!" Aspenkit looked away, disappointed at Finchpaw for being so rude to a cat who can't help their muteness. Her head shot up when she heard heavy footsteps nearing the camp entrance.

"What is that?" Aspenkit asked, confusion filling her voice. Cats normally weren't this loud. She looked around camp, seeing as all the cats were now looking at the camp entrance, confusion in her gaze. Then a cat stepped in. _Russetshadow? Wasn't he part of the hunting patrol? Why doesn't he have any prey with him? _Russetshadow continued on, his gaze focused on the ground as he dragged his paws. Slowly, more cats followed him, all in the same somber mood. _Shadestorm, Foxstripe, Clearfern, Sandfeather, Nightpaw... Great StarClan, the whole patrol came back with nothing! Wait... where is Scorchclaw? _Almost as if to answer Aspenkit's question, Scorchclaw entered, sodden mass of fur on his back. Now it was Finchpaw's turn to be confused.

"What is he carrying?" Finchpaw whispered, fear in her voice. Aspenkit shrugged and continued staring at Scorchclaw as he neared the middle of camp with the rest of the patrol. Looking over, Aspenkit noticed that Nightpaw was looking at her, sadness in his gaze. He sadly shook his head and turned away. Scorchclaw put the sodden mass of fur on the ground. It was hardly recognizable as a cat, let alone what seems to be an adult. The cats who were gathered around stared in horror at the body. The silence was suddenly cut as a sorrowful cry came from around the back of the crowd.

"Lostdawn!" Echokit ran towards Lostdawn's body, dodging around the much taller cats around her.

"No, it cant be her! Lostdawn..." Aspenkit chocked back a cry as she realized Echokit was correct. _My mother, the one who was always there for me. Now she is dead. Were we the reason she died? Did Echokit and I do something wrong? _Aspenkit begn slowly padding up to her mother's body, sadness filling her gaze. _Why StarClan? Why would you do this to us? _Aspenkit looked ahead, seeing Echokit already there, frantically nudging Lostdawn's body.

"Lostdawn? Please mother, speak to me. You can't be dead, you just can't! What are we going to do without you?" Echokit's yowl sounded more like a sob at this point as she pressed up against Lostdawn, the water soaking her fur. Many cats looked away at this point, unable to look on any longer. Just then, a cry rang out among the crowd.

"Lostdawn!" Aspenkit looked back to see her father rushing through the group of cats, shoving aside any unlucky cat who was in his way. He got to her body and sadly touched his nose to the unmoving figure before looking up, rage filling his eyes. "Who did this? Who killed Lostdawn?" He snarled, glaring at the hunting patrol who stood in a small group at the edge of the crowd. Many of them shrunk back under his glare, but Sandfeather instead stepped forward.

"Bluestreak, I understand you are sad about this, but making accusations like that is unnecessary. Look at her body. We found no scratches on her at all. Her body was laying in the river, that's all we know." She explained, no fear in her voice as the tom turned to growl at her. Bluestreak gave the cats one last glare before he returned his gaze back to his dead mate. Aspenkit sadly touched her nose to her mother's dead body, the coldness of it making her shudder. _Why StarClan? Why must you be so cruel?_

**Sorry for the delay, but here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Now we have some more death added, I hope you enjoyed. I sure did! Anyways, onto the reviews!**

**Howlsong13: If this counts as soon, then your wish is granted! I felt we needed some humor before we start getting into the more serious plot, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sky of Stars: Hello Sky! Glad to hear that you think that! The plot is coming real soon, I will assure you that. We just need some time to introduce the characters before we start getting serious :3 **

**This chapter was brought to you by Blizzard, next chapter shall be Dark's time to shine! Hopefully she can update faster then me XD**

**'Till the next update! ~Blizzard**


End file.
